


New Sonic

by Bittie752



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Innuendo, New Sonic, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittie752/pseuds/Bittie752
Summary: The Doctor's new sonic reminds Rose of another device.  One that she used to relieve the tension back when she first started travelling on the TARDIS.





	New Sonic

 

"New sonic,” the Doctor said holding up her newly finished device.  She was obviously delighted to have a new toy. 

Rose pressed her lips together trying not to grin. Toy was definitely the right word. The slightly curved end was reminiscent of the rabbit that Keisha had given her for her eighteenth birthday.

“So what do you think?”  The Doctor was grinning as she ran her finger over the coral looking tip.

That did it. Rose burst out laughing. 

“What?” The Doctor asked confused.

Rose sank her teeth into her bottom lip to stop her giggles. “Don’t you think it’s a bit… I don’t know… phallic?”

The Doctor made an adorable squeak as she stared at the silver device in her hand.  “What? No… Are you kidding?  It doesn’t look anything like human or Gallifreyan bits?”  She stared at her wife, slack jawed.  “What kind of genitalia have you been looking at that I don’t know about?”

Rose’s knees buckled as she collapsed to the floor with laughter.  It took her several minutes to calm down. She wiped tears from her eyes as she pulled the Doctor down to sit in her lap.  Gently, Rose took the sonic out of her wife’s hand and set it aside.  

“Haven’t been looking at anyone’s bits other than yours in centuries, love,” Rose said snuggling her close.  “It’s just that the new design reminds me of a device I used back when I first traveled with you.  To alleviant the tension.  Human females like the vibration.  It’s very enjoyable.”

The Doctor furrowed her brow still bemused.  And then the penny dropped.  “Oh, oh,” she exclaimed.  “I didn’t know… I never thought…”

“Most blokes don’t,” Rose replied with a shrug.  “Thankfully you’re a woman this go round.  A very sexy woman.”  Rose leaned over and kissed the corner of the Doctor’s mouth.  “Maybe I’ll show you how much fun those devices can be.”

The Doctor shivered.  “I’d like that very much.  Apparently I have a lot to learn about being a female.” She stood up and then helped Rose to her feet.  “Just let’s not actually use the sonic. Never gonna be able to use it for what it’s designed for if I keep thinking about using it on you.”

“We’ll go shopping tomorrow,” Rose promised giving her a tongue touched grin.  “Maybe we can invite Jack along.  I’m sure he’ll have plenty of suggestions.”

The Doctor grimaced.  “Why’d you have to bring Jack into this? I’m going to be able to think of anything but his innuendos for hours now.”

“Nah,” Rose replied leading the Doctor down the hall towards their room.  “By the time I’m done with you tonight you won’t be able to remember anything but my name.”

“That a promise?” The Doctor grinned.

“Absolutely, love.”  



End file.
